renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Renaissance Acts of Kindness
Renaissance Acts of Kindness (RAOK) is an "out of character" forum group, which was created by Sir Julien Delval/Icey Grave and Desideratist, to promote friendship between factions on RK. It was created after the players behind many opposing factions banded together to support an NNGO character, ArcaneJill, who had been threatened with eradication. The ethos of RAOK is to promote understanding of other factions, and to allow them to write their stories and roleplay their characters without abusing them for making those in-game lifestyle choices. The founder members both believed that opposing factions were necessary for good RP, as militias and knighthoods would be pointless without enemies to fight, and that one should not "hate" the human being behind a character purely because their character was "on the other side". Membership Membership of RAOK is currently over 60, and includes members of most RK factions, including Knights of the Realms of England, Wolves of Sherwood, Knights of the Phoenix, NNGO and the Emotions. Motto RAOK's motto is "Remember, it's Only a Game!" Principles The main principles of RAOK are random kindness - examples given are to send a PM to someone to say you enjoyed an RP or to give support, or to give a trust point, or to put your produce on the market cheaply. Also, RAOKers are encouraged to remember to keep RL and OOC separate, and to remember that there is a real-life human being behind every character. Just because someone roleplays a villain doesn't mean they are one. Forum Renaissance Acts Of Kindness The RAOK forum is completely OOC, and designed as a place for people to foster friendships with the human beings behind the characters. There are a few ground rules: *No negative posts! Only kindness here. If you don't have something nice to say about someone, don't say it. *Telling everyone about your hard day and what you learned from it is permitted in Rencheers (the forum's "tavern" thread), as long as you are general about it and don't point fingers. So no moaning about people, no naming names. And find a good slant about what's bothering you. *First names if possible. We are here to remember the human being behind the character, so we will acknowledge that in here. The whole point of us using our first names is because it is a very personal thing to do, and therefore is understandably a difficult decision to make. *This forum is, by definition, OOC. So you have to be very careful what you do and what you say. *As a rough guide to RAOK behaviour in our forum, this forum should be such that EVERY post you read makes you smile, or makes you happy. This is a self-help group for a minority. We cheer each other up in here. The forum posts are made up of general chat and discussion of RK issues, particularly the roleplays that members are taking part in, although some threads are devoted to funny or uplifting pictures, things that make you happy, why you like the town your character is in, and so on. Special Events RAOK has also organised special events of appreciation for people such as censors, roleplay villains, and others who may be getting negative feedback for what they do, sending them messages of support and appreciation, and having public "party" threads to encourage more social interaction between these groups and the "average" users. Category:Organizations